


Things that Bump in the Night

by Wedge_Antilles



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: 1965, Gen, Gerry Anderson, Original Series, TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wedge_Antilles/pseuds/Wedge_Antilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil has to have a tooth removed after an accident in Thunderbird 2, but the effects of the anaesthetic take some time to wear off. Later, while laying peacefully in his bed, Scott hears someone snooping around the house. It turns out to be less of a threat than he first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really ever written for anyone so I apologise for any mistakes.  
> I don't own these characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.

All week, Virgil had been having problems with his teeth. While on a mission, Thunderbird 2 had to take evasive action and he'd smacked his head, or namely his jaw, into the steering wheel. It started out with him just not being able to eat a few things like apples, but it gradually got worse.

"It's just setting back." He'd reply whenever anyone asked him if he was still putting up with the toothache. Over the week everyone had noticed him walking around holding his jaw until he saw someone, then he'd move his hand back to his side. When it had finally gotten too bad for him to bare, he agreed to let his father call Doctor Anderson to remove it. Gordon sat in with him beforehand, being the only one who had been unfortunate enough to have needed surgery before, reassuring him that he would be as right as rain in no time. He'd come out fine, but the effects of the anaesthetic were going to take a while to wear off, so John had offered to sleep in his room to make sure he didn't fall out of bed or anything,

but that was the least of Scott's worries at the moment. Laying in his bed he could hear the faint noise of someone fumbling around on the floor below - which he soon realised was the kitchen when the sound of a pan hitting the floor reverberated faintly. The first thing he thought of was how would they get Virgil out quietly if someone was in the house? Slowly, as to not make any noise, he threw back his covers and leant over to pull open the draw in the cabinet beside his bed, revealing the blue gun he took with him on missions. Years of sneaking past his little brothers' rooms had taught him how to tiptoe down the hall without stirring anyone and he made it down to the kitchen without making a single sound, but when he got to the door and pushed it open slightly, he didn't see a burglar, but his auburn haired brother wearing his blue dressing gown with it falling off of one shoulder. He was standing at the counter with a box of cereal, just staring at it. After breathing a sigh of relief and setting the gun on a table, Scott walked in.

"Hey Virge. What'cha doing?" Virgil turned when he heard his brothers voice and he gave him a drowsy smile before turning back to look at the box.

"I'm having some uh..." There was a long pause, almost like he'd forgotten the question during the silence. Pointing to the box, he finally finished.

"cereal."

Scott shook his head with a chuckle as he walked over to him and then pulled the gown onto his shoulder properly.

"I can see that. It's just that it's 1 in the morning."

The older brother moved away, going to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk so he could take a sip from it. Ignoring what the other had said, Virgil picked up the cereal box and poured it... onto the counter. He stopped to look at the mess before turning to Scott with a disgruntled look on his face and picking up a glass half-full of orange juice from the dining table.

"I need a... bowl?" And as he started scooping some of the pieces up, dropping them into the cup, Scott put the carton down and hurried over.

"Don't worry, I'll do it."

"Thanks Scott. You're so – so –" Scott stopped to look at his younger brother, his eyes widening when he realised that he was swaying slightly and that his eyes were fluttering shut, and then his legs collapsed from under him and he stared to fall over. 

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there." Grabbing the others arm, Scott was at least able to lower him to the floor so he didn't hurt himself. He then pulled one of his arms around his shoulders and lifted him up, putting his spare arm around Virgil's waist. Although he was drowsy, he did his best to stand.

"Come on, Virge. Let's get you back to bed." The older brother said to the younger one as they started to trudge out of the room. 

"But I didn't get my cereal, Scott."

"I'll bring you some up in the morning" The older chuckled at his state. The last time Scott remembered having to help Virgil back to bed was when he accidently got a bit too drunk and tried to sneak back in without giving himself away to their Father. This time, Scott wasn't as quiet as he was when he had come down, and the stairs were a bit of a struggle with Virgil tripping up a few. As they were walking down the hall towards Virgil's room, the younger looked up to his brother with a sudden distressed look, making Scott worry. Before he could ask what was wrong, the other started in a slurry voice

"I stole a goldfish once."

Scott raised an eyebrow at the confession, hoisting the other up as he started to slip a little.

"What?" He asked with slight disbelief.

"Not a real one. It was plastic and – and it didn't even look like a fish. It looked like the things that float on the sea." Virgil elaborated, making the other laugh and nod as he realised what he had been talking about.

"Are you talking about Gordon's toy submarine that you took in to show the kids at school that time?"

"But why would a goldfish need a submarine?"

All Scott did was shake his head with another laugh. He felt so bad for laughing at his little brother in this state, but he was acting so funny, he couldn't help it. 

"I've been thinking," He piped up again. "Isn't it weird... that you and I are more related than me and dad?" Scott frowned in thought.

"And why's that?" Asked the older brother who was thoroughly confused by this analogy. 

"Well, S is closer to V in the alphabet than J and V"

Still trying to understand this conclusion, Scott stayed quiet for a moment, jumping slightly as his brother said a very loud "That means" which he feared had woken someone. He gently told Virgil to be quiet, to which he agreed and then continued in a whisper.

"That means that Dad and Alan are really related because they're right next to each other."

Scott smiled to himself at the nuttiness of what Virgil was coming out with, and he didn't have the heart to tell him that 1) J and A aren't next to each other and 2) that that isn't how relations work, but he thought that it was best to leave it. He might've come back with something like how the alphabet is the wrong order or something.

They finally got to his room and the door hissed open, revealing John laying on the sofa with one arm draped on the floor, along with his leg, and the other arm slung over the arm-rest. He was far too tall for the short sofa and he didn't look at all comfortable, but it was nice of him to stay to watch over his younger brother, even if he had slept through the little trip he'd made.

Once Scott had got Virgil into bed and tucked him in, his auburn haired brother looked at him again with half-shut eyes. 

"I don't want to go to jail for stealing a fish."

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you."

His eyes shut fully and a smile came to his face before he snuggled down to make himself comfortable.

"Thanks Scott."

The door shut behind him as he left his brother to sleep off the rest of the effects of the anaesthetic and he took a quick look at the time on his watch.

"Maybe I should get back to bed." He sighed to himself, and so he did.

In the morning Scott was sitting at the table eating his breakfast along with Gordon, Alan and their father. They all looked around and smiled as John walked in helping Virgil, who was still a bit shaky on his feet, but he had definitely improved.

"Hey Virge. How are you feeling this morning?" The eldest asked, soon followed by Gordon with

"Feeling any better?"

Jeff gestured for his sons to quiet down a bit as Virgil sat down and John pushed his seat in for him. 

"Not too loud, boys." He smiled at the enthusiastic brothers and then continued. "Do you feel better?"

The auburn haired Tracy nodded as he picked up the cereal box, giving Scott a funny look when he had started to chuckle to himself.

"What's up Scott?"

"Don't you remember last night?" The other asked. The reply was a head shake, so he retold the events of the night before and everyone in the room laughed but also gave Virgil a sympathetic look.

"And the most surprising thing was, that if you were as noisy as you were in the kitchen, I have no idea how John managed to sleep through you getting down there."

Everyone laughed again and John's face went a light pink as all eyes turned to him. 

"Well someone else could've volunteered. I have only just got back from a shift, I'm always tired. You know that."

"Yeah. Nothing short of Thunderbird Two crashing into the house would wake that one." Gordon joked as he pointed to the eldest blond with his thumb. 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Carrot-top" He defended as he scooped up a spoonful of cereal and ate it. Virgil was just glad that the attention had been taken from him as they all sat together, chuckling to themselves.


End file.
